


Pray 'till You Go Blind

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Derek Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!AU, Demon!Stiles, Dirty Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Sex - and lots of it, Sexual Content, demon!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out with soft, innocent kisses. Neither one of them really figured out when this had turned into the dirty – fucking <i>filthy</i>, really – sex that they were having now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray 'till You Go Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haletothealpha57](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haletothealpha57).



> This is horrible, and I apologize to everyone that reads it. This was only supposed to be dirty!Sterek, and somehow turned into demon!Sterek. Forgive me.
> 
> (Pray)  
> 'Til I go blind  
> (Pray)  
> 'Cause nobody ever survives  
> Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer  
> Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike  
> She'll eat you alive  
> \---Puscifer, Rev 22:20

It had started out with soft, innocent kisses. Neither one of them really figured out when this had turned into the dirty – fucking _filthy_ , really – sex that they were having now.

Derek licked and sucked his way down the teen's chest and stomach, his gaze never breaking Stiles' own, rubbing him through his jeans that were about to be torn to shreds, much like his layers of shirts that he insisted on wearing had been just moments before.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles groaned out, raising his hips up to meet the wolf's hand, almost begging him to increase what little bit of friction that was there. He wanted to feel his hand around his already hard length that was dripping pre-come into his boxers.

The material was torn away from him – first his jeans, then his boxers – and he found himself finally fully naked under the alpha wolf. Watching him out of half-hooded, lust filled amber eyes, Stiles saw Derek take the head of his cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it before he swallowed the rest of the length easily, moaning around it. 

"You know, you keep that up and you're not going to be able to give me a handjob while you're fucking me," Stiles reminded him. But Derek firmly ignored him and kept at it, licking and sucking the hard length for a few more minutes before pulling away, keeping one hand pumping at his cock while he spread his legs further, not wasting any more time before thrusting his tongue inside the tight hole with a low groan of his own as he finally broke the eye contact with the teenager.

Stiles gripped at the sheets, biting down on his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he moaned loudly, rolling his hips against Derek's hand as his eyes closed. "I'm going to come soon if you keep it up."

Pulling his mouth away, the alpha looked up at him. "Good. Come for me, Stiles. I want to see you come. I bet you look so beautiful when you come. This wolf's got the nastiest hard on for you," Derek growled, his eyes turning black and his hand moving away from Stiles' dick, which was quickly replaced by the teenager's own, flying up and down the skin at almost an inhumanly pace, eager to come. 

"C'mon, Stiles. Come for me. You know you want to," he continued, keeping up the dirty talk as Stiles blabbled on about how much he wanted to; how hot it was for Derek to be watching him like this. A few moments later, thick, white ropes shot out, landing mostly on Stiles' stomach. "God, that was the _hottest_ thing ever. Possibly ever in life."

A short laugh escaped from Derek's mouth. "My turn," he started with a low growl, dipping a finger into the teen's come that had pooled on his skin, using it as lube over his own throbbing cock before flopping down on the bed next to Stiles.

Eagerly scrambling to get his ass on the wolf's length, Stiles opened his eyes to look down at him, his own eyes now the same pitch black as the other's, slowly sinking down on the hard dick, continuing their talk. "I want you to pray till you go blind. Come so hard that you see colors behind your eyes," the teen said, leaning down to suck a mark into Derek's chest that he knew would be gone in a few minutes. 

"You're not gonna last long with me riding you. You're almost ready to come now, aren't you?" Stiles asked teasingly after a few minutes, his hole clenching around the wolf's length, Derek swearing and praying to let him come.

"Yes. God, yes," Derek answered between his groans. "Fuck, Stiles, your ass is so good. I'm gonna –" 

Come.


End file.
